Percy Jackson
|comics = The Lightning Thief: The Graphic Novel The Sea of Monsters: The Graphic Novel The Titan's Curse: The Graphic Novel The Battle of the Labyrinth: The Graphic Novel The Last Olympian: The Graphic Novel (upcoming) |actor = Logan Lerman (film series) Chris McCarrell (Off-Broadway & National tour) |inspiration = Rick Riordon's son, Haley |fullname = Perseus Jackson |alias = |personality = Quirky, brave, spirited, sarcastic, laid-back, humorous, respectful, true, short-tempered (sometimes), reckless, responsible, rebellius, moody, mature, loyal |appearance = Young man with black messy hair, sea-green eyes, tall |occupation = Camp Half-Blood Member Head Counselor of Poseidon's Cabin Praetor of the Twelfth Legion (formerly) |alignment = Good |affiliations = Olympians Camp Half-Blood Camp Jupiter |goal = To defeat his Paternal grandfather, Kronos (succeeded) To defeat his great-grandmother, Gaia. (succeeded) |home = New York Camp Half-Blood |family = |pets = Blackjack (Pegasus) Mrs O'Leary (hellhound) |friends = |enemies = |likes = His friends and family, blue foods, his mom's cooking, Annabeth Chase |dislikes = Kronos, Gaea, enemies, mistreatment |love interests = Annabeth Chase (girlfriend and true love) Calypso (brief crush) Rachel Elizabeth Dare (small crush, formerly) Nico di Angelo (former crush on Nico's side)|powers = ADHD Dyslexia Swordsman Empathic link with Grover Aquatic powers}} Perseus "Percy" Jackson 'is a prominent figure in Rick Riordan's book series, appearing in ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians ''as the narrator and title character, one of the protagonists in ''The Heroes of Olympus ''series and a minor character in ''Magnus Chase ''and ''The Trials of Apollo. In the film adaptations of The Lightning Thief and The Sea of Monsters, Percy was portrayed by Logan Lerman Background Perseus "Percy" Jackson was born to Sally Jackson and the Greek sea god Poseidon. His birthday was August 18, 1993 Physical Appearance According to Apollo, Percy is said to strongly resemble his father, Poseidon. He has black hair and green eyes, a similar trait he shares with his father and paternal grandmother. Personality Percy has a brave, sarcastic demeanor. Having a great sense of humor, Percy had earned the respect of all the Olympians including his cousins, Artemis and Dionysus (who hate men and heroes respectively), his deadly uncles Hades and Zeus (both of each dislike demigods and children of Poseidon in general and by the Romans at Camp Jupiter. He sometimes had a bit of a short temper, possibly due on his father's side, as the gods often got hot-tempered when someone offended them. Similarly, he is easily offended by bullies. Incredibly rebellious, Sally Jackson sometimes saw her son as a rebel, having the same rebellious look in his eyes. He has a strong love and attachment towards Camp Half-Blood and has admitted himself that he does terrible in school due to getting kicked out of many schools, even not getting a grade above a "C." He is also branded a trouble maker as opposed to these attributions and tendency to get expelled from schools. However, this could mostly be reflected that he has dyslexia (trouble reading) and his ADHD to remain still. These are part of his demigod heritage, as the dyslexia helps him read Ancient Greek and the ADHD Percy could also be impulsive on several occasions and reckless. Annabeth points out that while her boyfriend can be brave, he can also do pretty dumb decisions. However, he became less and less impulsive after Heroes of Olympus: The Blood of Olympus. Also, in order to prove that he wanted a better, peaceful life, Percy turned down the idea of going on a dangerous quest with Apollo because Annabeth and his family was more important to him. His darker side is shown in The House of Hades where he and Annabeth are trapped in Tartarus and have to escape. Sometimes, he questioned his morality and noticed the people he treated with apathy, Bob (the Titan), Calypso, and Nico di Angelo. Percy was always a good, brave person from the start. Fatal Flaw His fatal flaw is excessive personal loyalty to his friends and family In fact, several characters point out to Percy that he would risk the life and even the world to save his loved one or even a stranger. It is this type of fatal flaw that is of good-intention and is actually one of the most dangerous. Several villains, such as Kronos used this against Percy in The Lightning Thief, The Sea of Monsters, and The Titan' Curse. Even his half-sister, Kymopoleia mentioned that Percy's fatal flaw would cost the Seven the world. However, Hera pointed out in The Heroes of Olympus that Percy's fatal flaw will keep them together rather than make them fall apart like Mars predicted. Synopsis Percy Jackson/Synopsis Percy Jackson ''film series ''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief In the film adaptation of The Lightning Thief, Percy is depicted as being sixteen years old and has blue eyes instead of green. Percy Jackson: The Sea of Monsters Family '''Parents: * Sally Jackson (mother) * Poseidon (father) * Gabe Ugliano (former step-father) * Paul Blofis (step-father) * Amphitrite (step-mother) Siblings:-''' * Estelle Blofis (half-sister) *Tyson (paternal half brother) '''Uncles: * Zeus * Hades * Chiron (half-uncle) Aunts: * Hestia * Hera * Demeter Great-aunts and Great-uncles: * Hecatoncheires (great-uncles) * Cyclopes (great-uncles) * Several other aunts and uncles Cousins: * Thalia Grace * Jason Grace * Athena * Apollo * Artemis * Ares * Bianca di Angelo * Nico di Angelo * Hermes 'Cousin and aunt: 'Persephone Category:Teenagers Category:Male characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:The Heroes of Olympus characters Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Titular Characters Category:Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters Category:Main protagonists Category:The Trials of Apollo characters Category:Cousins Category:Uncles Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:American characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Live-action characters Category:Comics characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Magic Users